Real life
by ravenscry21
Summary: "So, you guys are here because you are looking for some one that can link ya'lls world with ours and you have to protect her because the little brat boy told you too." "yes that is correct." "Cool lets go find her."
1. Chapter 1

**Real Life**

**Muhaha Yuki is back in a new adventure and let's just says this maybe harder than the last one.**

"So, you guys are here because you are looking for someone that can link ya'lls world with ours and you have to protect her because the little brat boy told you too."

"Yes that is correct."

"Cool lets go find her." We were in my apartment currently and they were sitting down drinking the tea and watching as I made them some food to eat.

"Yuki it won't be easy, we have been running around this town like crazy, and still haven't felt anything." I looked over to see Braska looking exasperated and tired.

"You guys should get some rest, and I have more comfortable clothes and a shower if you guys want one." They seemed to brighten up at the word shower; I laughed and walked to my parent's old bedroom. I never went in there because I wanted it to stay as it was same with my sibling. I opened the door to feel the warmth of the room, the smell of my mother's perfume whiffed in the air and my father's after shave was feeling my nostrils with absolute happiness. I opened the door more and felt as if a new part of me was revealed. I walked over to the dresser with my father's watch on it and opened the drawers. I found so many clothes and new packages of boxers and a note.

_Dear, sweetheart,_

_The time has come where in this world you will be alone. Don't worry my sweet angel, you will find a man and he will love you._

_This is for you my darling it would seem you have your mother's heart and my personality, use these for the people that stay here with you,_

_Remember if you need someone Lila and Castiell will always be there for you._

_Love always,_

_Dad._

I looked through more draws as I held the letter in my hand; well he sure knew how to bring tears to my eyes. I found three outfits that matched them perfectly.

I walked back into the room to find them reading one of the papers that was on my desk, somehow I don't how but I had that there since before I went into the world of Final Fantasy X. It was about some character that was a maid and she was very powerful, oh what was that damn anime called. I went over to the computer and typed in maid anime. It pulled up a lot of pictures, but the one that caught my eye was one of a blonde boy and a dark haired girl, while she had on a maid outfit he had on regular cloths. The picture reminded me of Yuna and Tidus but a hotter version. I looked at the bottom of the screen and there, the name, Maid-sama! I laughed. I got off of the computer and looked at the three men on my small couch. Their faces were scrunched up trying to read the copy of the fanfiction. I took it from them and threw it back on the desk.

"Hey we were trying to decipher that." Jecht jumped up and had a defensive stance, I looked at him boredly and gave him some red boxers and a shirt that went with it. He looked at it and then smirked. "Ya sure this will fit me girly?" I laughed at his facial expression and went to Braska who was examining the food that was in front of them.

"What, my cooking bad or something?" He jumped and looked at me with an apologizing expression. He rubbed the back of his neck and then laughed a hearty laugh. "No sorry I was just admiring the beauty of it." He then picked one up and popped the little biscuit in his mouth, I laughed as he tried to swallow only to need water. I gave him some and left him to eating the Beautiful biscuits.

"Auron I think I found some clothes that should fit all of ya'll but they maybe a bit big, I gave the others their clothes now all I have to do- Auron?" I looked around and couldn't find the big red coat. I even looked under a sofa that I knew he wouldn't fit. "Auron," I sang he still didn't appear, I sighed and was about to give up, when I felt arms wrap around me. I didn't struggle for fear of it being a kidnapper or something. I felt a face nuzzle my neck and then hands grope my breast.

"I missed you my Yuki." I shivered and wanted to continue this, but there were other people in the house and I thought it would be a little rude.

"I missed you too Auron, what happened after you left?" He shifted so that I was closer to his body parts (if you know what I mean) and kissed my neck. "Another time not right now, right now explain what this says." I looked at the piece of paper with the maid-sama fanfiction. _Well crap. _I thought as I pulled the paper from him, he seemed to like my reaction and then I saw Jecht and Braska smile at me; I paled a little and now knew why he was seducing me. "Auron you can't seduce me when you want something and, you can't do that here. . . "My rant was cut off by some lips and I felt my face heat up ten times. I didn't know why but after that kiss we all sat down and in my daze started reading the fanfic to them.

**TIME SKIP&^%$# **

They seemed rather interested and when I got to the last sentence on the page they were freaking out. I moved away from them and looked outside the window to see it was getting dark.

"You guys it's time for you to get in the shower and get to bed, I have work tomorrow and I will help you after work." I led them to one of the bathrooms in the house and then led them to my room with a bathroom and then I led them to my sibling's room with a bathroom. At first I had made a pathway from the door to the other bathroom for Jecht to follow. Then I made a pathway for Auron in my room, and I had to remove my bras and underwear from the other bathroom so as not to embarrass Braska.

"Um Lady Yuki, do I use this to wash anything?" I looked over to see Braska holding a blue little bottle with a white long tip. I blushed and took the douche bottle away. "No. . . That is for a woman to use." I was about to walk out when he then asked the question I didn't want to answer. "What do they use it for?" I blushed a darker red and just ran out the bathroom.

I looked around and saw that the house needed to be cleaned and I needed to find sleeping places for them. I felt so tired today and my energy felt like it needed time to replenish. I sat down on the couch and clicked the T.V on only to be met with cartoons and retarded SpongeBob.

"Yuki, how in the world am I supposed to keep this from falling out these shorts?" I looked over to see Jecht pointing to something and followed what he was pointing to. My face held a blank expression until I looked down; I blushed for the billionth time and wanted to run out the room. To my chagrin they all came to ask me that question.

"GO BACK TO THE FUCKING BATHROOM!" They were gone before I could say another word. They all seemed to go to the same bathroom which made this easier.

"O-okay, now t-there should be a button on one side of the boxer." I explained to them they confirmed it and then I went on.

"There should be a whole big enough for the button to go through. Now what you need to do is bring the fabric together, and button it."

It was then that I knew this was going to be a long, long journey for me and them.

**YAY look I finished it and this is the sequel if you couldn't tell. Hopefully you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Real Life**

**Yay Yuki is back with her love! (maybe)**

Ahh sleeping is the best thing especially with a warm body next to you. . . Body next to me. . . Body, I . . . Body . . . "BODY, Ahh GET THE HELL OUT!" Yes if you couldn't guess I had forgotten about yesterday, I was currently slapping the person in my bed and running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Rapist, murderer, you killed Fu, Fu." Yes Fu, Fu is my sleeping rabbit that is huge and pink, (I really have a big pink rabbit if you're wondering and yes I do sleep with it) I started to run out the room when I was suddenly suspended in the air and me being me, looked up to see Auron. "AURON, THEIRS A RAPIST IN THE BED AND HE KILLED FU, FU!" He looked at me confused and then as if I had grown three heads. "Yuki you realize that it was me in the bed and I moved you're so called Fu, Fu down on the ground. . ." I screamed and ran to where Fu, fu was, oh was screaming a bad idea, suddenly the door burst opened, showing Jecht, and Braska, at first I didn't pay any mind to them that was until, out the corner of my eye, I saw red hair and brown.

"What the hell you two doing here?"

**Time skip*&^%$**

We were all sitting on my tiny couch and I pulled out chairs and whatever else I could find to sit down in. "Yuki I think you sort of over reacted about Fu, Fu and own an apology to Auron." I looked over at Auron and then at Lila, "No." I was my reply everyone sweat dropped and sort of dropped the subject.

"Anyways Lila, Castiell, what are you doing here? I thought ya'll were going out of town to the convention that was happening today." They looked at each other and laughed. "Well we were until we came here to check on you to tell you we were leaving and you know what we find, three full grown men in your house. You have got to stop housing the homeless Yuki what if one of them was a rapist/murderer?" I wanted to laugh and just kick them out so we could go find the girl that can connect worlds, but I kept a straight face and looked at them calmly.

"Well then I guess I would have been raped and dead. They sweat dropped one more time and gave me something, I opened my hands to look at it.

"Since you aren't taking this seriously, we are giving this to you and if you need anything call and we are going to call to check on you." I looked at them and felt like a child to the couple.

"What am I a kid that thinks she's old enough to be home by herself? I don't need a phone you guys are over reacting and . . . IS that angry birds?" With that they quickly left seeing that I was distracted with the game. I was playing it and then a little note popped up on the screen.

_Dear Yuki this was only a demo to give us enough time to leave and for you not to rant at us, be careful Castiell says that he worries about how gullible you and need special treatment. Other than that we love you and stay safe._

_Love Lila and Castiell_

I looked and read the little note again. "YOU ASSHOLES GET BACK HERE!" There was another ding and I looked at the phone again.

_P.S._

_We are not assholes we want your safety._

_Love Castiell and Lila_

I sighed and tossed the phone on the couch, I looked over to see the guys drinking the tea I made earlier. I didn't know why but this felt normal and I didn't want this to end.

"You guys we or I am going shopping for clothes later what size do you guys wear?" At first they looked at me like I was crazy and then they set the cup down.

"Why can't we wear our regular clothes?" I looked at Braska his hair was sticking in all types of directions and it was very hard not to laugh.

"Because you know what would happen, you would get mobbed by fangirls/guys and I would have to save you and that's a lot of work." I moved and looked at Auron. "And I am sorry I called you a rapist murderer." I looked away and pulled to cups away and walked to the kitchen, it was Braska that followed me.

"Don't worry about Auron he has already forgiven you, he talked a lot about you in the farplane and I have wanted to meet you, but to meet you in person is a very interesting sight." I smiled and thanked him, he left and I was washing the dishes. I looked over to the refrigerator and saw a little not posted on the side and read it, at first I was confused because I couldn't read the note and then it clicked.

"SHIT I'M LATE!" I ran around the house the men were confused I didn't really care to explain to them, and I didn't even care that I was practically ripping my clothes off in front of them. "Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Yes that is what I was saying as I ran around trying to get the blazer on and the wrap around skirt. I was heading to the door and grabbed the keys off the little table. I ran to the door I was half way down the road when I realized I didn't grab shoes, so I ran back and grabbed the first pair I saw.

"Um Yuki we were wondering what to eat?" I stopped and remembered I had three guys here and I couldn't leave them alone they were practically children.

"AH I'M LATE GET IN THE CAR!" With that they practically ran over each other trying to get to the driving machine, at first they were hesitate, that hesitate state stopped when I flung them into the car. I didn't care who was in front I just threw one of them in the front.

**TIME SKIP&^%$#**

I sighed in relive as I opened the door to the game store nobody was lining the store like usual and I even had a little time to get them some breakfast and some clothes. I was so tired that I didn't notice the three girls that came in.

"Um hello we are looking for the game Kingdom Hearts and were wondering if you still had it in . . . Who are they?" I looked to the girl with lovey dovey eyes and then where her finger was pointing. There stood Auron his pants hugging his waist and his shirt a little too tight, it took all my will power not to drool and jump his bones immediately. Then Braska decided to make an appearance and damn he was hot, he had on a white shirt with a blue button up shirt that made his eyes stand out, I gave him some black skinny jeans because that was what reminded me of him, then as if I couldn't get anymore bothered (If you know what I mean) Jecht decided to come out, I felt my cheeks burn, not the burn with a blush, but an actual burn, they looked at me worried and rushed over to me, that didn't help.

"Um, Yuki your nose is bleeding profusely do you need anything?" The three girls squealed and hugged each other. It was then that they ran out of the store and back where they came from. "Damn," was the only thing that I could say, as they stood there? Jecht seemed to get it and moved closer, I had to step back and move to get the stash of tissues that Lila had, yes she has nose bleeds when very hot guys come in.

**TIME SKIP*&^%$#**

"What are we doing here, at this McDonalds?" I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't, for you see any pressure put on my face would cause the nose bleed to worsen. Yes I had it sort of under control, but Jecht didn't seem to like that and would constantly do weird things to make it act up again.

_FLASHBACK&^%$#_

"_Yuki, what's this thing right here?" He currently had his clothes on that I bought him and I was trying hard, so hard not to look at him._

"_It's a gaming consol." I turned and acted like I was busy counting the money. That didn't seem to satisfy him and he moved closer to me, and held it in front of him. "Can I play blitz ball on it?" He looked over to me and then tried to get me to look at him some more. I was so busy trying not to pay attention to him that I didn't feel the hand on my side running up and down. "Or can I play a game on you?" That was my over load and I felt more blood drip down and I think I fainted._

_END OF FLASH BACK&^%$_

Why me, why do I always end up with the embarrassing moments. I went through the drive threw so that if there was any girls in the restaurant I could save their lives. I moved to the little speaker and I told them to hold on a minute.

"Ok what do you want; they have burgers, drinks and parfaits (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) and pies." They looked at me like I didn't know what I was talking about. I sighed and just turned to the speaker.

"Hello," "Yes I'm here what would you like miss?" "Yes sorry if this is a long list, but I need four big Mac meals, three apple juices and a sprint, four apple pies and four parfaits." I moved to pull out a wallet from the glove box and waited for the total.

"Okay I have four big Macs, three apple juices, a sprite, for apple pies, and four parfaits, will that be all?" I looked at them and then back at the speaker. "Yes," "Your total is forty-thirty; please pull up to the first window." I sighed and felt so poor after I paid.

**Time skip&^%$#**

I looked over to the occupants in the car and felt so small. The lady at the window was starring at all of them and I couldn't help, but want to cry, it took hours before we got our food. I had to get the manager, and she wasn't any help at all.

_**FLASH BACK *&^%$#**_

"_Can I have our food please, or the manager maybe." She didn't even respond, I was getting out the car and then looked at the girl. "MANAGER!" I yelled and soon a short woman with a goddess body came out. "Yes, oh um Miko what the hell give them their food." The girl didn't respond only kept staring, I looked over to who she was staring at and saw it was Braska. I sighed and felt as if I was going to die of embarrassment the other cars were honking by now and I had to hurry this up. "BRASKA, GET OUT THE VEHECHEL AND COME SEDUCE THE WOMAN FOR OUR FOOD!" At first the car door didn't move and then there was some talking and then the door opened. Everything was quiet the cars stopped honking, the people stopped eating and looked out the window, the birds even stopped chirping, I wanted to die how quiet it was, and then he spoke._

"_Ma'am if you could be so kind can we have our food?" I wanted to just die, to just die. The lady literally threw the food at me and didn't even get the money from me as I threw Braska back in the car._

"_GODDAMN IT I CANT TAKES YOU EYE CANDY ASSES ANYWHERE!" I moved to the highway and didn't want to look back at them._

_**End flashback*&^%$#**_

We were now eating at an abandoned park and I had to make sure no one I knew was there. Hey just cause it is abandoned doesn't mean that people that I knew don't go there.

"Okay everyone go to that table right there and I will grab the napkins and food." They all obliged and moved away, I carried the bags that weighed a freaking ton, _what the hell did that woman put in there?" _I looked in and saw a lot of big Macs and fries, tons of pies and like three parfaits, I wanted to cry.

"Okay I hope you're hungry because we have to eat a lot thanks to you guys being eye candy." They looked at me and then I set the bags down in between us. I pulled out all the Macs and handed enough to have an even amount for everyone. The fries were going to be spilt so I dumped them all in the bag, and the parfaits I let the boys have I didn't see our drinks anywhere, and wanted to complain about how dry our throats were going to be, but I guess letting them figure that out would be good too.

**Well that was freaking long well not that long any ways am working on the next chapter now. I hope you enjoyed oh by the way I don't own any of the other games mentioned in this fanfic or anime that was remarked. And I hoped that it wasn't to boring.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Real Life**

"Why, why, why, how come things start happening now?" If you're wondering what I'm talking about, we are currently at the store where there is a seriously huge line that goes from one end of the street to the other. I wanted to cry and die, why can't the girls be normal and not hormonal teenagers? I moved the car slowly so as not to cause a riot, and make sure I didn't hit any of them. As the car moved I heard a whistle from behind me and looked to see Jecht head practically glued to the window. "Look at all the babes, I want to meet them." I wanted to punch the man in the face, why was I trying to protect them anyways, oh right that's cause killing is illegal in this world. I banged my head on the stirring wheel and felt the stress start to take over, all I knew is that if I didn't calm down my cat ears are going to start to show and then Imma end up turning into my cat form. It was then when I heard a screech and the car start to rock did my stress levels sky rocket and there was a puff of white smoke. At first I blinked and then looked at the other occupants in the car, they blinked and looked at me as well; I heard a sigh and then felt something on top of my head. I looked to see Braska's white beanie on my head.

My ears looking like cosplay ears and my hair longer and my body lither.

Apparently the doctor said that my boobs grew ever since I got back from my "Vacation" and told me that if they got any bigger that the worst case scenario was that I had to get bigger bras or not wear one at all. Right now I wish that I wasn't wearing one. I still wanted to die and cry it didn't matter in which order it happened I just wanted to disappear. It was then that I heard sirens and looked to see sheriff and his deputies come in the squad car. They quickly got the girls away and came to my vehicle.

"Yuki, and men, what the hell I have been all over town, apparently three hot guys and a girl are causing havoc with their good looks and apparently it's a crime to be too good looking so Yuki, care to explain why you and three guys are causing havoc." I twitched and cried right there.

"MAX, WHY DO THEY HAVE TOO BE, SOOO HOT? I'M SORRY, (sniff, sniff) I TOLD THEM NOT TO WEAR THOSE CLOTHES BUT THEY WOULDN'T LISTEN!" With that Max was laughing his ass off. I looked over and saw the deputies laughing as well. I wanted to cry and yell I have been given hell all day because of them and the sheriff and deputies were laughing.  
"Well if I were her I would cry too, just look at how damn gorgeous they are." Said the female deputy I looked at her and wanted to hug her, she was now my best friend. "I know right I'm glad I'm not gay or I would of probably jumped the one in blue's bones by now." I laughed at the other deputy and couldn't help it; it was then that the occupants in the car spoke.

"What's gay? And what the hell does jump bones mean?" I sweat dropped and looked at the sheriff he seemed to get what I was wanting because he nodded his head and walked back to his car.

"Be careful now Yuki." With that they were gone and I was left dumb founded with three amazingly hot guys.

**Time skip*&^%$#**

"Hey Yuki what does gay and jump bones mean?" Looked at Braska, Auron, and Jecht, they all had a serious face, I wanted to die when they asked me that, why did the damn deputies have to bring that up.

"Um, well, gay is a preference of the same gender . . ." They looked at me with a WTF face and then I realized I was going to have to explain further than I wanted to.

"Um, it's when a man or woman likes the same sex, as in the woman likes a woman, or a man and man like each other." They seemed surprised at first and then asked about jumping bones.

"Well jumping bones is a term we use as expressions to say have sex." They looked at me like I was weird and then and then Auron seemed to react, he pulled me to the other room and closed and tried to lock the door. Key word try, he kept fumbling with it and I tried not to laugh, I didn't want to ruin the moment for him by hurting his Erm pride, nope I will let the door do that. I heard a click and looked up to see that he finally got it. He turned and looked at me and then as if on instinct, he moved towards me not hesitating to take anything off. I was going to protest until I felt my ears being scratched and yes the ear scratching was the thing that got me. "Don't dooo oh over, over, yeah right, Ehh why did you move no, whaa nooo over, right, go to the right, yeah there, there, ahh yes!" He sighed and continued to play with my ears, it was when I felt his hand on my breast did the moan intensify. I grabbed his shirt and threw him on the bed. He seemed surprised by my roughness, I was then on top of him and he didn't complain. His hands were massaging my breast he seemed to be irritated and flipped us over so that he was on top. His tongue was in my mouth and was dominating I didn't like that so when I found the moment I flipped us back to where he was on bottom. Somehow don't ask me ask the writer our clothes were already off, and I couldn't help the moan that came out from the touch of bare skin.

"Yuki, I missed you, so much, Yuki, my Yuki, mine." I rolled my eyes, and before I knew it we flipped back to me being on the bottom and he plunged in me, I wanted to freaking die. "OW what the hell? Why did that hurt?" He looked surprised and then pulled out quickly. "Um Yuki, did you know you are, well were a virgin again?" I looked at him like he grew two heads when time stopped and then a giggle emitted from beside me. I covered up and saw the little brat.

"Stupid perverted brat Faythe, what do you want?" He giggled again and then spoke. "Sorry Yuki I forgot to tell you that anything that didn't actually happen in the game didn't happen in real life and so since your virginity wasn't really taken here and in the game you are well was a virgin." With that he disappeared and time started again.

"Well this is great brat Faythe said that since we didn't have sex in this world that I am a virgin here." Auron smirked and then moved down to kiss me again. "I get to take your virginity again, that is funny." He moved and pushed in and this time was gentler. It still hurt and then I felt it the pressure, he didn't even stop when he was in fully he just rammed in, and moved slowly. I felt like I did the first time, except this time he was a bit rougher and didn't really pay attention to his thrusts. He bent down and landed kisses all over me and then would move faster and harder, I moved my legs over his hips and tried to thrust in time with him. It was then that I forgot that I had a condom in my drawer, I tapped his shoulder, and he stopped and removed his head from my shoulder to look at me.

"Um, I have something that won't get me pregnant, if you could just wait one moment." He got up immediately and let me go to my drawer. I was looking for the little plastic thing when I felt his arms around my waist his hands traveled down and they kept going until they met my Erm flower, he rubbed the bundle of nerves and I jerked forward, he chuckled and continued his menstruations. He leaned down and kissed the back of my neck sending shivers down my back.

"Hurry, and find it, I won't be patient forever." He moved his fingers lower and entered I gasped and gripped the dresser. I moved faster and finally after many, many pleasurable seconds, I found the little square thing and ripped it open, I looked to make sure it didn't expire, (yes they expire my friends mom told me that to make sure if the boy had a condom in his wallet to make sure to look at the expiration date I was surprised at this too) to my luck it wasn't I was going to jump for joy until I felt three fingers go in. I jerked again and felt like if I didn't get this on and him inside me, he would just say screw it and take me where we were at.

"Found it," I gasped out as I turned to face him; I got on my knees and grabbed his Erm wanger he moaned and I tugged it a little and then opened the little package and put on the slippery thing. He jerked when it was on but then waited I got up and he didn't wait for me to balance myself, and was pinned to the wall. His hands had my wrists above my head and I wrapped my legs around him instinctively. He then continued where he left off.

"Ngn, Au-r-on, mu-re, harder." I felt my legs go numb and my face was flushed, he then moved us back to the bed and moved so that I was laying sideways, my leg on his shoulder and then he just flipped me so I was on my stomach. I was surprised when he went deeper and I could feel him in my womb. He grunted with each thrust and was making it hard to stay balanced on my elbows. I couldn't move with his hand on my waist and him moving, his body fell over mine and he brought me closer to him. It was then that he flipped us over so that I was on top and not facing him I was confused at first and then I felt him thrust up. I gasped and couldn't help but to move my hips, at first forward and back then I started bouncing. He liked that apparently and grabbed my hips and lifted up then slammed me down. But me being on top didn't last long because he flipped us again and was pounding away like it was nothing.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, beautiful Yuki, my sweet Yuki." I felt like I was going to explode if this didn't end soon. And if it were even possible he started pounding harder, and then his thrusts were deeper, our moans mixed and, then as if it couldn't intensify, his hands traveled to my ears. Oh did that soon help me cum. He grunted and slowed his movements to a slow rocking. His lips crushed mine and then he laid there on top of me. I didn't mind, I stroked his hair and felt his arms around me.

"I missed you, Yuki." He moaned and slowly pulled out I stopped him and he seemed confused. "You have to hold on to the thing and then pull out so that it doesn't come off." He followed my directions and I felt sore. He tried to pull the condom off but was having difficulty. I moved his hand and in one swoop the thing was off.

"What is that thing?" I looked at him and then at the condom and smiled. "This my good man is a condom they come in many different color packages and hold two good purpose to make sure you don't get AIDS, and two prevent babies." I tossed the slimy thing in the trash by my bed. The answer I gave him seemed to satisfy him and, then I wanted to take a bath. Well I guess that would have to wait till I could feel my legs again.

**Time skip*&^%$**

It has been almost a year since the boys came to this place and we still haven't found the girl that could link our worlds. I was ready to give up. I had just come back from the grocery store and saw that the boys were sitting on the couch, frowns on all of their faces. I wanted to cheer them up so I made sure to get them some of their favorite foods.

"Okay guys I got ya'lls favorites, let's see Auron here's your spaghetti, Jecht the hamburgers are a little leaner but the same, and Braska I tried to get a deal on the meatloaf stuff, but they wouldn't give me the crackers for free so we are gunna have to wait for the crackers." They seemed to brighten a little but not by much. I sighed and walked to the room to change into some casual clothes that weren't constricting. I went back to the room with the boys and they were in the same spot and still not smiling. I sighed again, and this time stood in front of all of them I gave them a kind motherly look. "Hey come on the girl that can link our worlds together can be somewhere right, I know we may have to travel soon, but we gotta wait for a while because money is tight right now and . . ." I was cut off by Jecht jumping up and walking to the other side of the room. "It's not because of the girl that we are looking for." He snapped it felt like a slap to my face when he snapped like that. "Um, Yuki what he means is, that we are starting to have urges." I was confused at first and then I didn't want to ask but knew I had to.

"What kind of urges, murdering, fighting, summoning, I don't know if I can help but if you need to fight and stuff I know where you can do that at and . . ." I was cut off again by Jecht banging his fist on the counter.

"Jecht that is not how we agreed we would break it down for her. Now calm down and sit back down." He took a deep breath and moved to the small couch.

"You see Yuki we are having . . . sexual urges," He paused and tried to gauge my reaction I nodded my head for him to continue and he did. "And since we don't know anyone here and we are scared to get this so called AIDS you warned us about we were wondering," He paused again and this time I felt my cheeks go red, I wanted to walk out of the room and lock my door, but thought that would be a little immature. So I stayed and listened to the rest. "If you could help us out when we need it?" He was now looking down at his feet and I was in my own little world, I got up and walked to the window.

"I don't see why not," I said slowly, they looked up at me and I felt my cheeks heat up some more. "But I think there should be some rules and guidelines so as not to cause a fight." They seemed to have thanked the same thing. I pulled out a piece of paper and pen from the desk and sat down in between Braska, Jecht, and Auron.

"Okay rule number one we decide dates and I guess I can get a lot of new calendars, rule two if you do find a girl and sleep with her you have to tell me so we can make sure she didn't give you anything." They looked at me and smiled I felt creeped out. Then I continued as if it didn't bother me. "Rule three, no fighting and that means it will be fare and if you make a big deal the agreement we have will be terminated and never brought up again." They seemed to get serious and then frowned, a little. "Rule four if we find the girl that can link worlds we will not tell her of our agreement and the arrangement will be terminated no longer available for us since I have a feeling the brat Faythe will make you go back to the farplane." I looked at them and they seemed a little depressed, I then thought of a rule to help out with this. "Rule number five, there can't be any attachments, I know it seems unfair for me to do this, but there can't be I mean it." They looked at me and I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment. "Um, rule number six, do not blab to anyone about this agreement, not even Lila or Castiell, they will kill you." They seemed to agree with that I, it was then that I felt like I was about to be a slave. "Rule number seven, I will not be a sex slave, if you want sex when I don't then it will not happen." They seemed okay with that it was now rule eight. "If I am forced into it when I don't want to it will end and I will not give any of ya'll another chance." I moved on to nine. "If you are a masochist or sadist you need to tell me so I don't do anything wrong." They looked confused at first then I explained. "They like pain while doing it and maybe sometimes they go too far and draw blood." They seemed like they understood and nodded, I gave them the last rule. "Ten we need a safe word and to have fun, so when you come up with a safe word tell me and then we can continue." With that I got up and walked to the refrigerator, and started to put the groceries away, it was then that I heard someone yell "blitz and I ran to the living room to check on things.

"What, why does it have to be blitz, why can't it be chocobo, maybe sword and why can't Yuki pick what the word is?" I wanted to laugh, but tried to stay quiet, it was then that I heard a knock on the door, I went to open it.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I missed you so much I wish you could have told me where you were staying. It took forever to find you oh look you have boobs that. Are. Bigger. Than. Mine. I can't believe it what did you eat, oh and your ears are still there, I absolutely love you ears I don't know why mine won't do what yours do." The girl paused and then looked at me like I was crazy. "Yuki is something wrong, oh no I did it again didn't I, I came at a wrong time, and now, I'm sorry *sniff* please forgive me." She kept crying and I don't know why but this girl seemed familiar it was then that the room filled with smoke and I looked to see the green haired girl with cat ears her body was much more fuller and complemented her face, her eyes a dark red and her hair a longer more darker green. I pulled her in the house and slammed the door shut, I knew this girl was familiar it was Elisha, from my mom's side of the family. _OH great now I have to deal with my little cousin that doesn't even look little. _I looked and saw her trying to get Braska to pet her ears. He just blushed and tried to get her to calm down, it was then that I remembered something, that someone once told me.

**Flashback*&^%$#**

Come on Lu you can't let our friendship get in the way of you rubbing my ears, please. It was then that *&^% cut in and didn't look mad, angry, or anything, he just kept a stoic face. "Oh *&^% come on pet my ears there's nothing wrong." He looked at me and then shook his shadow covered head. "No scratching ears is personal only with lover." It was then I pouted and looked up with tears in my eyes. "But it hurts please." He looked at me again and then turned halfway around ushering the people out. "Then go to sleep." It was when he turned fully did I get the urge to attack his tail.

**End flashback*&^%$**

I looked and saw that Elisha was now on top of Braska his face a cherry red and his hands rubbing her ears. She was moaning and telling him which way to go, I wanted to feel my ears get scratched too, I don't know why, but I wanted them scratched and bad. It was then I sat on Auron's lap and rubbed my head on his chest. He didn't know what I wanted so I pouted and went over to Jecht who was let me tell you wow. It was then that there was a knock on the door. I didn't want to get up, so I looked at him and he seemed to understand.

I opened the door quickly and was again tackled to the ground. I looked to see a blue haired girl with green and yellow eyes. I felt like I was going to die. It was then that she spoke.

"YUKI we missed you I can't believe that you are here, oh I wish Elisha didn't run off I missed you though oh who are these guys." And then as if things couldn't get any worse she too apparently this girl was just like us her ears came out and I couldn't place where I seen her before either. I pulled her in and slammed the door she was suddenly all over Jecht and I wanted my ears scratched, really, really bad this time, and the only one that I knew was left was Auron, So I hopped on his lap and he didn't hesitate this time he complied and my god did he get better. So here we were with Elisha and Mimi getting our ears scratched maybe me and the guys don't have to have our arrangement after all hopefully.

**Sorry I had to add more characters I didn't want the main one to be a hoe and I didn't want her to feel used either. Sorry if it gets confusing after a while let me know if I need to eliminate any of them. I don't own the ffx characters but I do own Yuki Lila Castiell, Mimi and Elisha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Real Life**

**Muhaha Yuki's cousins are here to save her.**

Don't ask me how I don't know how and don't want to know how, but right now somehow we all are either passed out on top of each other and with little to no clothes. I blame the writer, but then again it could have something to do with the bottle of ever clear that is currently sitting on my coffee table.

I look over to see Jecht holding Mimi by her waist his shirt off and somehow her pants off, I looked over to Braska to see he had almost all his clothes off and Elisha had a bra and boxers on her hand and her body, I look down at me and notice Auron was just naked and I had his clothes on, again don't ask how. My head was pounding and my body ached. I walked over to the T.V and turned it on, (No not that way get your mind out the gutter) and saw the news.

_The gaming store on central burned down today by an unidentified source, officials believe that the cause was bad electrical wiring and are still looking into Mia has more on the details. Mia, _

_Yes Mari it seems that the store burned down by cause of bad electrical wiring and the firemen are still in there they haven't came out yet and the people believe- wait I'm getting an update._

_BOOOOOM, _the lady turned around and saw two monsters that looked familiar came out. I looked at it closely and saw that it was a fiend. I gasped and shook the hell out of Auron.

"Wake up, wake up fiends are here wake up." Before I could shake him again he jumped up and grabbed his sword and didn't even wait for the location. I shook Jecht and Braska up course I don't know what Braska can do the aeons are all gone. They rushed out and I followed behind them, I heard an two extra pairs of foot falls behind us, I turned to see Mimi and Elisha following.

"What are you doing stay in the house we will be back." They shook their heads and kept following. "We know about everything Yuki that Auron is actually from a game so are the others, why do you think we came and found you, when you disappeared into FFX we disappeared into the past of FFX and we love Jecht and Braska." With that I just hoped they knew how to fight.

I saw Auron, Braska and Jecht wait for us we all ran faster and then as if on cue we were attacked by a fiend. It looked like one of the weaker fiends, like on Besaid Island, it was then that time stopped. I looked and saw that the others weren't frozen, instead they were moving around just like me.

"Huh, hey Faythe brat, where are you?" He then popped out of nowhere in front of me and I fell on my butt. "I can't believe you six I told you to find the girl to link the worlds and you couldn't even do that, and on top of that you found her and yet, you didn't even know." He moved closer to me and grabbed my hand. "Yuki, are you dumb or just stupid?" I looked at him and I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I had to answer it. "Whichever one is lesser than idiot as long as it gives me some brain cells." The Faythe slapped his head with his hand and grabbed something from his pocket.

"Eat this and shut up." I looked and saw it was a piece of chocolate. I know what the hell why the fuck is he giving me chocolate? I took it and started eating it. They sweat dropped that the chocolate was gone and backed away slowly.

"Hmm what kind of chocolate was that? Can I have more? Does it give me super powers? Can I see dead people? I know it will make all the people from games come to life and help kill all the fiends." I just kept rambling it seemed the Faythe don't like ramblers because he was yelling for me to shut up, it was then that out the corner of my eye I saw we were in a different place. Auron was there and so were Braska, Jecht, Elisha, Mimi, Lila, and Castiell.

"You dumbass I told you if you were too stressed out to call me or Castiell." I looked to see that Lila was not a happy camper. It was then Castiell to speak. "You can't blame her she had to run from all those damn fangirls you know how hard that is?" He seemed to be lecturing her and she was quiet for a moment.

"It wasn't her fault I was the one who over loaded her." I looked to see Auron jump into the argument, Braska and Jecht jumped in too. "Yeah if it wasn't for Auron apparently being a "sex god" as she put it maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." It was then that Braska jumped in. "In any case we found the one that links the worlds what do we do now?" I looked around to see him with a sad face and not wanting him to be sad I tried to get him to laugh. "Hey Braska, what did the lion say to the elephant?" He looked at me funny, then asked me what. I moved closer to him. "Wanna lion around, get it cause it's a lion . . . Humph I thought it was funny." Then they continued their conversation. "Well we cant let her have her memories if we do then the link to worlds will bring everything together and we cant have anything like that happen." Mimi said I moved closer to her and inspected her. "Are you really my cousin on my mother's side?" She didn't answer at first them she nodded her head, I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Elisha. "What about you? You could be an evil spy." She smacked her forehead and shook her head.

"Clearly that chocolate is defective, she ate the whole thing shouldn't she be out like a light?" I looked at her and she looked at me her kid loving cuteness gone.

"You would thing, but right now we need her to go to a different world and make things right so as not to disrupt the universe, she is the only one that can do it." I looked at him and then at the others. "Is this like Kingdom Hearts, oh do I get to fight heartless and evil Disney characters?" They looked at me and then at each other. "Well your not as dumb as we thought yes it is sort of like Kingdom Hearts but no you wont get to fight Heartless and evil Disney characters. Yuki Cheyenne Denel you are to go to other worlds and make sure the prospect of the story turns out right, you will be with the main character, act, and make sure no one knows who you really are.

You will already know certain languages and what needs to be known. All you have to do is make sure plots go as planned.

You have several worlds to go to be careful and don't disrupt any forces." I looked at him like he was nuts it was then they all disappeared and in front of me were twenty worlds at first I didn't know most of them, then as I looked closely I noticed that I had either played the game or watched them.

So since I didn't know what to do I saw a cherry blossom tree and a very pink school, I caught a climpse of yellow and blue dresses and uniforms and I didn't know why but saw the pink school getting bigger. (By the way they put clothes on before they left the house if that is what you are wondering) I then noticed I had changed from my grey shirt and blue jeans to a blue blazer and black slacks. Then I saw the weirdest thing ever and slowly came to realize that I am in the world of Ouran High.

**YAY I decided to make Yuki the one to be able to jump threw worlds. I hope that doesn't upset anyone but I needed something to keep you entertained.**


End file.
